Bowie, Texas
Bowie is a city in Montague County, Texas, United States. The population was 5,218 at the 2010 census. History On July 22, 1881, Bowie was incorporated as a town in Montague County, Texas. It is named for the 19th century adventurer and defender of the Alamo, James Bowie. (There is also a Bowie County, which includes Texarkana in northeastern Texas.) The city began to expand with the arrival of the Fort Worth and Denver Railway in 1882. In 1884, four men robbed the First National Bank of Bowie and allegedly left with over $10,000 in gold coins. Townspeople gave chase and eventually captured the robbers, who were hanged for their crimes. By 1913, the town had a population of more than five thousand and included the Bowie Commercial College. U.S. President Franklin D. Roosevelt visited the city on his train on July 11, 1938. He ceremonially purchased biscuits from businessman Amon G. Carter of Fort Worth, who had grown up in Bowie. On August 19, 1941, Rex Beard, Jr., robbed the First National Bank of Bowie and was captured in December of that same year. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, Bowie has a total area of . Roads *U.S. Route 81 *U.S. Route 287 *Texas State Highway 59 Demographics |footnote= U.S. Decennial Census }} As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 5,218 people and 2,489 housing units in the city. The population density was 945.6 people per square mile. There were 2,090 households in the city. The average household size was 2.32 persons and the average family size was 2.99. The racial makeup of the city was 91.9% White, 0.2% African American, 1.0% Native American, 0.7% Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, and 2.0% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 11.6% of the population. The median income for a household in the city was $33,846. The per capita income for the city was $19,063. Education The city is served by the Bowie Independent School District as well as a branch campus of North Central Texas College. Gallery Image:"Nostalgia" in Bowie, TX IMG 6810.JPG|"Nostalgia" is the name of a restaurant and assorted antique store in downtown Bowie. Image:Children at Bowie Days Rodeo.jpg|Children at Jim Bowie Days Rodeo File:Red truck carrying blue barrels (Texas, 2007).jpg|Jim Bowie Days Rodeo Image:Downtown Bowie, TX IMG_6821.JPG|A look at downtown Bowie (2013) Image:Bowie, TX, Public Library IMG_6816.JPG|Bowie Public Library Image:U.S. Post Office in downtown Bowie, TX IMG 6822.JPG|U.S. Post Office in Bowie Image:First Baptist Church, Bowie, TX IMG_6818.JPG|First Baptist Church, senior pastor Mike Henson (2013) Image:Bible Baptist Church, Bowie, TX IMG_7045.JPG|Bible Baptist Church off Texas State Highway 59, established 1999; Jerry Jones, pastor (2013) Image:St. Peter Lutheran Church, Bowie, TX IMG_7047.JPG|St. Peter Lutheran Church at 906 Highway 59 North in Bowie; pastor Larry Knobloch (2013) Climate The climate in this area is characterized by hot, humid summers and generally mild to cool winters. According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, Bowie has a humid subtropical climate, abbreviated "Cfa" on climate maps.Climate Summary for Bowie, Texas Notes References * |title=Bowie (city), Texas |publisher=United States Census Bureau}} * * * * * External links * The City of Bowie, Texas Chamber of Commerce * Bowie Independent School District Website Category:Cities in Texas Category:Cities in Montague County, Texas